


Together

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Death in Paradise, Paddington (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what compelled me, It's very fluffy at least, and Richard is alive so yay for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Richard stays in London and lives. Camille follows him when she realizes she can't live without him. He may have forgotten to mention that his neighbor is a talking bear though.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly obvious where the inspiration came from. Vaguely cracky I suppose, but I feel like the crack-fic level is surprisingly low for such a crossover.

Camille Bordey is lost in London. She isn't sure if she finds it more ridiculous that she's actually decided to travel across an ocean to finally admit her feelings to the man she loves, or that this particular man is none other than Richard Poole. Of course, because she wants it to be a surprise, Richard doesn't even know she's here meaning he could be anywhere, with anyone and she's banking on the hope that returning home hasn't changed the man too much and he's still spending a day off from work at home with a good book. Except, the address hastily scribbled down by the man at Richard's precinct doesn't actually exist. Through talking with a shop owner she has managed to learn that the scribbled Windorf Gardens is likely actually a real street named Windsor Gardens, but that doesn't actually help with getting to said street, and now to top off being wet, cold and lost, she is most definitely hallucinating.

She is standing under the awning of the store to keep out of the rain while contemplating her next move when she suddenly sees a figure in a blue raincoat and red hat walking down the sidewalk towards her. The figure is child-sized, and at first, she thinks that a child is exactly what she is looking at to the point that despite her own confusion she hears herself calling out, "Excuse me, are you lost?"

The figure pauses for a moment and she finally sees clearly that it isn't a child at all, but a bear. Before she can react in the way one sensibly should to being confronted by a bear in a raincoat, the bear-child thing speaks. "I'm not lost. I'm Paddington. What's your name?"

Normally she's cautious around strangers, but this stranger is so incredibly strange that she lets her guard down a little. "Camille."

The bear, no she should call him by his name, Paddington seems to barely take notice of her nervousness. "Well Camille, I should ask are you lost? And would you like a marmalade sandwich?" The offered sandwich is then pulled out from underneath the bear's hat, and Camille tries not to think about all the fur that must be mixed in with the marmalade.

"No thank you." This situation is already strange enough as it is, and it's not like Paddington will actually be able to take her to Richard's address, so she decides to actually tell him what address she believes she is looking for. At the very least this will make an interesting story to tell Richard when she finally does find him or to tell Catherine when she is forced to go back home empty-handed. "I believe I am looking for 28 Windsor Gardens. Do you know where that is?"

"My family lives at 32 Windsor Gardens. Mr. Poole lives at 28. Are you a friend of his? Mrs. Brown says that he doesn't have very many friends and that he worked as an inspector on a far away island before he came back to London."

Camille is sure it must be obvious exactly how much her mouth has fallen open in shock. Of course she would run into a talking bear in London and this bear would somehow be neighbors with Richard Poole. When she recovers from her shock she manages to respond. "I'm a friend from the island."

"Well, Mr. Poole must be a very special friend indeed if you've traveled this far to see him. I left my Aunt Lucy far away, she's in a home for retired bears now."

Unsure of what to say next, Camille manages to somehow blurt out a coherent question. "Do you think you could possibly take me to him? To Richard?"  
-  
So now she's in a cab with Paddington next to her, and they are both going to see Richard Poole, the man she has traveled half a world's distance to confess her love to, and she still isn't sure if the bear who is contently munching on his marmalade sandwich is actually the weirdest part of it all. After all, Richard had chosen to stay in London, so why is she willing to believe he will want to be given any reminders of Saint Marie, let alone one who actually is prepared to stay in London? Does she even want this; to wake up every day and accept being trapped in the miserable cold just so she can say that she'll at least be waking up next to him?

"What is it like on the island that you're from?" Camille is pulled out of her thoughts by Paddington's question.

She takes a moment to figure out how to word what she wants to say. "It's very different from London. Everything is very brightly decorated and the sun is always shining."

"Did Mr. Poole like living on the island?"

"He took every opportunity to complain about how much better London was. I think he must have been very happy to be able to return."

"Oh." Paddington is silent for a moment before asking, "and he invited you to come to visit him?"

"He doesn't actually know I'm here."

"You're going to surprise him. I'm sure he'll find that very wonderful. Are you sure you don't want a marmalade sandwich? I have another one under my hat."

"I think I'm in love with him." The moment the phrase slips out, Camille finds herself covering her mouth as if that will push it back in. There is something almost child-like about Paddington which has caused her barrier to slip. Before she can hear how Paddington will respond to this revelation, the cab stops and suddenly she realizes that she's about to see Richard again for the first time in what has literally been months and she isn't sure if she's actually ready.

The outside of Richard's flat is exactly what Camille expects it to be. Everything is neat and orderly to the point of what almost seems like insanity, and this orderliness calms her a bit until she realizes Paddington is lifting the knocker.

From inside the flat, she hears Richard's frustrated yell of "What?!"

"It's Paddington, and I have a friend of yours with me."

"Alright, I'm coming to the door." The sound of footsteps follows and seconds later, Richard opens the door a crack while keeping the chain in place. The moment he sees Camille, his eyes widen and she hears a sharp intake of breath. "Camille, you're in London?"

Camille is about to respond with a sharp-tongued remark about how she must clearly be in London because she is standing on his front steps, but Paddington manages to speak first.

"She's here because she thinks she's in love with you."

"Paddington!" Camille manages to admonish the bear despite her shock. It wasn't supposed to come out like this. She had planned to initially fabricate some reason why she was in London and convince Richard to take her around and show off his favorite places and then when he was completely comfortable with her presence she would drop the bombshell of why she was actually there.

Richard manages to keep his bearings enough to unlatch the chain, but she can see a blush forming on his cheeks. "Well, perhaps you both should come inside then. Paddington, could you perhaps put the kettle on so that we can all have tea?"

As soon as the bear scrambles off to the kitchen, Camille can't help but notice that Richard seems to be dressed in his pajamas complete with a robe and slippers.

The moment Richard notices her staring he sheepishly comments, "It's my day off."

"So, you never mentioned that your neighbor was a talking bear."

"Yeah, well he moved in with the Browns while I was in Saint Marie. I only met him a couple of months ago." Richard fidgets nervously and clears his throat before speaking again. "Is what he said true? About why you're in London?"

"Yes." Camille finds herself immediately searching Richard's face to see exactly how he feels about this revelation. 

Instead of responding, he quickly steps up to her and brushes his lips against hers in a timid kiss.

Camille is about to pull him back in to deepen the kiss when suddenly the sound of a loud crash comes from the kitchen.

"It isn't really as bad as it sounds! I really hope the red mug wasn't your favorite though!" Paddington yells from the other room.

Richard turns away from her suddenly. "Well, I guess we should go take care of that. Together." He casts one last over the shoulder glance at Camille before heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes, together."


End file.
